


To Be Married Is To Be Sexually Frustrated

by LamentingQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 01:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamentingQuill/pseuds/LamentingQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Molly and Arthur manage to overcome all of the obstacles (a.k.a. children) in the path of satiating their needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Be Married Is To Be Sexually Frustrated

** To Be Married Is To Be Sexually Frustrated **

by

_Lamenting Quill_

 

* * *

 

 

Molly awoke languidly, the sun beaming half-heartedly across her pillow and into her newly opened eyes. She shut them back tightly, reaching out for Arthur only to find that he wasn’t there. Her eyes snapped back open and she sat up quickly, looking at her husband’s un-slept in side of the bed.

She gave a heavy sigh. He hadn’t come home again last night. It had been this way for the past month. The Ministry had him working so much that she felt as though he didn’t even live there anymore. She missed him desperately. And now, today, Ginny and Ron would be arriving home from Hogwarts, and the other children would be coming home to visit for the week, and Harry and Hermione were arriving in one week to spend the rest of the summer holidays with them. Their last month of private time had been completely wasted. In fact, they hadn’t had much time together all year, what with everything that had been going on.

Getting up from the bed, Molly quickly dressed and headed downstairs to start breakfast. Bill had volunteered to pick up the kids from Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on his way in. She had just put breakfast on the stove when she heard a ‘pop’ from the other room, and soon her husband came walking into the kitchen.

He looked exhausted and thinner than normal. He had dark circles beneath his eyes and worry lines in his features. His expression was apologetic as he came up behind her at the stove and put his arms around her from behind, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder.

“I’m sorry, Molly,” he said quietly, knowing it didn’t help matters much. He didn’t want to be away from home, but he didn’t want to lose his job either. He couldn’t lose his job. At his age, it would be hard for him to easily get into something else. Besides, he enjoyed what he did.

But he knew he hadn’t been giving his wife nearly enough attention, and he missed her terribly. In fact, he could count the number of times they had made love this entire year on his fingers, and he didn’t even need a few of those.

“I’ve missed you, Molly,” he whispered in her ear, as she stirred the oatmeal and turned the bacon.

Molly shivered, leaning back in her husband’s arms slightly, trying to focus not on his proximity but on cooking the food. She found it rather difficult. They had been so close so little, and it felt so nice to be near him. “I’ve missed you, too, Arthur,” she sighed, scrambling some eggs.

“I know you have, love. That’s why I told them today at the Ministry that I had been spending far too much time away from home lately, and needed an assistant.” He smiled as Molly gasped and turned in his arms.

“And? What did they say?”

“No more late nights, at least not for a while.”

“Really?” she asked, smiling slightly, hardly daring to believe it.

“Really,” he replied, placing a quick kiss on the tip of her cute little nose, and then another quick peck on her soft lips.

“I love you, Arthur.”

“I love you, too, Mollywobbles,” he said with a smirk, lowering back down for another kiss, this time bringing up a hand to caress her cheek, tilting her head slightly to the side to deepen the kiss.

Molly moaned lightly, getting lost for a moment before suddenly snapping back as Arthur’s hands slid down to rest on her hips, pulling her flush against his lean body. She broke the kiss, panting, “Arthur, we can’t-the children-”

“Shouldn’t be here for half an hour,” Arthur mumbled, trailing kisses along her neck and jaw-line.

“But-but the breakfast… oh that’s nice….” she gasped, as he nibbled on her ear, something that always drove her wild. She was quickly becoming undone and forgetting exactly why they shouldn’t be doing this in the middle of the kitchen, with breakfast cooking on the stove, while the children were to arrive any time now.

Arthur moaned as his wife began responding to him, running her hands up and down his annoyingly clothed sides. “I really have missed you, Molly,” he purred, unbuttoning the blouse beneath her robes, “and I intend to show you just how much.”

Molly closed her eyes and groaned loudly as her husband undid the last button, freeing her bra-covered chest. She felt his hands reach behind her back, under her loosely hanging shirt, and close over the clasp. She leaned into Arthur and placed a wet kiss on the hollow of his throat, causing him to arch into her just as he flicked the clasp of her bra open.

“Molly,” Arthur gasped, “I need-”

Just then they heard the door open, and voices entering the house. Arthur cursed violently under his breath and stepped regretfully away from the warmth of his wife, sitting quickly down at the table with the newspaper to hide the obvious tent in his thin robes.

Molly hurriedly re-clasped her bra and buttoned her blouse, and turned back to the breakfast on the stove, which was now, of course, starting to burn. She set back to work, though a bit haphazardly due to her trembling.

Just then the whole Weasley clan, barring Percy, entered the kitchen.

“Hello dears! So glad you’re home!” she said, trying to make her voice sound normal.

Ginny looked at her curiously. “Mum? Are you okay? You look a bit flushed.”

Molly sent a quick glare Arthur’s way as he buried his face in his newspaper to hide his laughter. “I’m fine, dear, just been standing over the stove,” she said, putting the food out on the table.

“So, how was school this year?” Arthur asked, as everyone sat down and began helping themselves to the wonderful food Molly had prepared. The bacon was a little extra-crisp, which was odd because their mother never burned food. However, none of them said anything, for fear of their mother’s wrath.

The rest of the meal passed fairly quickly – it never took long for growing boys to clean their plates. Especially in this house it seemed.

“Thanks for breakfast, Mum,” said each of the kids, kissing her lovingly on the cheek before leaving the kitchen.

“Where are you all going?” she called after them, clearing the table and starting the dishes.

“Quidditch! Come on Bill, Charlie, you take Ron on your team, we’d rather have Ginny!”

Molly chuckled as Ron’s ears turned pink and he glared at his brothers.

“We’ll catch up later, Dad,” Bill said, standing from the table where he and his father had been talking, and making his way outside with his brothers and Ginny.

Molly watched them walking across the lawn out of the window where she stood drying the dishes and putting them away. She gave a sudden, startled yelp as she felt her husband suddenly appear behind her, clutching her hips close to his pelvis.

“I thought they’d never leave,” he whispered in her ear, his warm breath sweeping through her very being.

“Arthur,” she tried valiantly to protest, “I don’t think-”

“Molly, it’s been too long. I need you.” He emphasized this statement by spinning her around and placing her hand over the bulge in his trousers. Her fingers tensed and Arthur moaned.

Molly looked into her husband’s eyes and was overwhelmed by the sheer need and desire she saw there. She made him this way - _her_. It never ceased to amaze her, and that look would never get old. “Arthur…” she groaned, moving her hands up to wrap around his neck and draw him in for a crushing kiss at once loving and heated, desperate and passionate. Everything a kiss should be.

Arthur slid his hands around her hips to grasp her round backside firmly and pushed against her, causing her to break the kiss and tilt her head back, exposing her exquisite throat. Arthur couldn’t resist such a tempting sight and ran his tongue teasingly along a barely visible vein, relishing in the delicious noises it caused his wife to make.

“Oh my gods!” came a surprised shout from the kitchen doorway.

Molly and Arthur snapped apart at once, looking at their horrified and crimson-faced son. A deep red colour was creeping across Molly’s cheeks at having been caught in such a position, and she was looking anywhere but at the shocked figure before them.

“I-I just came… came to get-er-I’ll just… um… right,” Ron muttered, turning and almost running out of the kitchen, tripping over his own feet as he hurried back outside.

“Well, I’d say he took that rather well.”

Molly couldn’t help it. Despite her utter embarrassment she burst out laughing, her husband doing the same.

“Arthur,” she said, still grinning slightly, “why don’t you go up and take a quick nap before you have to go back to the office. Maybe we’ll be able to find some private time when you get back,” she finished gently.

Arthur sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. “I hope you’re right.” After another quick kiss – and a gentle slap to his wife’s bottom that made her jump – Arthur left the kitchen.

Molly chuckled, watching her husband climb the stairs. Sighing, she returned to the dishes she had neglected. Maybe the children would be in bed early tonight… she snorted as she looked out the window where she could see Fred and George wrestling, and the others cheering them on. Yeah, right… like that would happen.

 

* * *

 

Just as Arthur had said, he didn’t have to work late that night and he made it home right as Molly put supper out on the table and the children were gathering around. Walking over to Molly, Arthur gave her a quick kiss as he always did when he came home, and saw Ron staring hard at the table. He couldn’t help but grin.

“I’m glad you made it home, Arthur,” Molly said, setting a plate in front of him and lingering close to him a little longer than necessary. Moving around behind him to take her seat, she let her fingers brush quickly across the back of his neck, feeling the shudder that ran through him. She loved that she had this power over him, but she rarely ever used it.

She took her seat next to her husband and listened to his and Bill’s conversation about their work. She took a bite of her potatoes and had to suppress a wicked grin as a thought struck her. Arthur had driven her mad all morning with his lurid, albeit unfulfilling, tantalisations. Now, it was her turn to drive _him_ mad. She was never this adventurous; in fact, she couldn’t remember in all their years together ever doing anything like what she was about to do. It excited her to no end.

She was talking to Ginny about possibly getting her new school robes this year, and pretended to put her napkin down in her lap, leaving her hand beneath the table. “When your school list comes in, dear, we’ll see what all you need and if it isn’t that much this year, we’ll get you some brand new robes, okay?” Molly said, moving her hand to rest lightly on Arthur’s knee.

Arthur, taking it as a cue that he was supposed to say something, turned to Ginny and said, “Yes, Ginny, your Mother is right. We’ll just have to see.”

Molly smirked slightly behind her elf-made wine. “So, Charlie, tell me; how are things in Romania?” she asked pleasantly, slowly drawing small circles on the inside of Arthur’s knee, causing him to shoot her a sideways glance that she pretended not to notice.

“Oh, it’s great, Mum. We got in a new dragon the other day, nasty thing, too…”

There was a sharp intake of breath from Arthur, which he quickly turned into a cough as Molly’s hand inched its way higher up his thigh. He was trying hard to focus on what Bill was saying, but was having a hard time focusing on anything but the hand that was now sliding his robes up, inch by torturous inch.

“Molly…” he said, “I think-I think you left the stove on, love.”

“Don’t be silly, Arthur, of course I didn’t,” she replied nonchalantly, knowing her husband was trying to deter her. It wouldn’t work.

“Oh, guess what, Mum!”

“What, Ginny, dear?” she said sweetly. She finally got Arthur’s robes up high enough to slip her hand underneath, and worked her way up his thigh again, touching his bare skin teasingly.

“I’ve decided to try for the Quidditch team next year,” she said excitedly.

“That’s wonderful, love! I’m sure you’ll make it. You’ve had plenty of practise with your brothers, after all.”

Arthur wondered how she could maintain such a sweet and innocent demeanour while doing what she was doing to him. He felt her hand close around his hardened shaft and he closed his eyes, biting back the growl that longed to escape his throat.

“…Don’t you think so, Dad?” Bill was saying. “Dad? Dad, are you alright?”

Arthur snapped his eyes back open and pulled the collar of his robes away from his neck with a finger, swallowing hard. “Yes, fine, Bill, sorry. Just a bit tired you know. Goodness, it’s warm in here,” he finished, taking a long gulp of water.

Molly’s fingers stroked along his length slowly and lightly, not providing him with nearly the contact she knew he was longing for. She glanced up at him briefly and their eyes locked. There was that look again in Arthur’s eyes, only more intense, more… gods, she wasn’t sure he had ever looked at her like that. Her breath hitched in her chest and her heart raced. Suddenly she realised the children were still in the room, and they were sitting at the kitchen table.

Bill and Charlie glanced at one another, noticing the look their parents had just shared. Yes, it was weird to think of your parents in _that_ way, but after all, they were human, too. Bill and Charlie, being older, understood things all too well. Charlie winked at his brother, and Bill nodded.

“Hey, you lot, why don’t we go upstairs for some exploding snap and turn in early? It’s been a long day,” Bill said.

As they all started to get up, Molly quickly ceased her ministrations on her husband and let his robes fall back down, lest they see what she was doing.

Ginny remained sitting at the table.

“Come on, Gin,” Charlie called.

“Nah, you guys go ahead, I want to stay and talk with Mum a little while.”

“Oh come on, Sis,” Bill said, sticking his head back through the doorframe, “you can play with me, I might even let you win,” he said with a wink.

Ginny glared. “You don’t have to let me win, Bill, I can do it on my own!” she snapped.

“Oh really? Is that a challenge?”

“Yes, I believe it is,” Ginny said, getting up and storming out of the room, heading upstairs.

Charlie chuckled and patted Bill on the back. “Nice.”

Just as soon as the children were upstairs, Arthur stood and cleared everything from the kitchen table with a flick of his wand.

Molly stood as well and started to head upstairs, too, but found herself suddenly pinned beneath Arthur on top of the kitchen table. She let out a yelp of surprise. “Arthur,” she gasped, “Not here-upstai-”

“No, Molly, it can’t wait,” Arthur said, his voice thick with desire. “Need-you-now,” he said, between wet kisses he was placing on her neck.

“But, Arthur,” she moaned, “what if…”

“Don’t care,” he replied breathlessly. “It’s your fault, anyhow,” he growled, removing her clothing roughly and quickly, and then doing the same with his own. “In all our years…” he mumbled, kissing his way across her abdomen, “never… have you ever…”

Molly smirked, moaning deeply as he paid special attention to her breasts, and caught phrases like, ‘felt so good’ and, ‘nearly killed me’.

Finally Arthur caught his wife’s lips in his own for a searing kiss, their tongues warring together furiously. Arthur let his hand trail lightly down Molly’s luscious form, feeling the shivers that ran through her. He teased her sensually with his finger, circling around her opening.

“Arthur… Arthur, please….”

Gods he loved it when she begged. He inserted a finger deeply inside of her and bit down on her shoulder lightly at the same time, causing her to arch up into him.

“More…” she panted, spreading her legs wider.

Arthur smirked. “Why should I? After all, you had your fun with me…” he drawled, refusing to give in to her request.

Molly let out a low growl and in a blur of movement and briefly tangled limbs she had reversed their positions so she was straddling Arthur, and impaled herself in one swift motion, burying her husband deep inside her.

Arthur made a garbled sound of surprise at the sudden sensation of being inside his wife again. It had definitely been far too long. “Molly…” he moaned, grasping her hips in his hands. “Sweet Merlin.”

Hearing her husband’s ecstasy-filled voice was Molly’s undoing. She rose up and pushed back down, impaling herself repeatedly. It felt so good to be with her husband in this way. She had missed it – missed him.

Arthur’s hips rose up off the table, meeting his gorgeous Molly thrust for thrust. He knew he was getting close and he raised his hands to brush calloused thumbs over her hardened nipples, causing her to throw her head back. He felt her clench around him violently, and he pulled her down for a fiery kiss as he, too, climaxed. It seemed to go on forever, Molly clenching around him, Arthur spilling himself deep inside her. Their screams of fulfilment were lost in one another’s mouths.

Molly collapsed on top of Arthur, her breathing shallow and ragged. Once it had evened out somewhat and she had regained some of her wits about her, she kissed a lazy trail across Arthur’s chest, grazing her teeth across a nipple, and then up his throat, finally to latch onto his lips for a slow, passionate kiss. “I love you, Arthur,” she whispered, as they finally parted.

“I love you, too, Mollywobbles.” With a smirk, Arthur felt his arousal already returning, still sheathed inside his wife. He gave her a wicked grin and rolled them back over, so he was on top. “Now,” he purred, “I get to make love to _you_.”

Molly moaned. “Remind me to give Bill and Charlie extra helpings at breakfast in the morning,” she panted. Oh dear. Breakfast. She’d never be able to look at this table the same way again. She chuckled slightly and gave herself over to her husband’s sinful kisses.

 

 


End file.
